The Voyage of the Heart
by The Stare-Master
Summary: After returning to England for unknown reasons, Will sets out to do good again. When the key to taking the sheriff from his power is found, it's up the gang to save England again, if they them survive the deadly battle and if an old friend returns...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey! This is my first BBC Robin Hood fanfic though I have seen all three seasons recently so I believe I will be rather accurate. So this takes place after Will marries Djaq but before Marian dies. We're actually not going to have her die in this story :D**

Sherwood Forest was covered in a dense snow as Will Scarlett, son of Dan Scarlett, carpenter and in the past, before marrying Djaq, one of Robin Hood's men. He had been in the Holy Land living with his love for three years. For the first time, he was not over heating and the crisp, English air filled his lungs. Will knew that Robin and Marian were now married and may not have the camp in the same location, but it was worth checking.

As he spotted the big gray boulders that sheltered the old camp, Will's heart leapt with joy at the familiar environment. Even though he had lived in the Holy Land for a few years, he had not grown used to the hot, dry weather that stayed all year around. Every time winter came around and the weather remained the same, his heart with squeeze sadly, remembering the winter snow back in his homeland. Squinting, he climbed up the hill, studying the seemingly flat ground in front of him.

Things were not always as they seemed, he thought, smirking. He should know for it was he, Will, that had built the outlaws' camp a couple years before. Reaching down, he grasped the backup rope and yanked hard. Shuddering and screaming, the wood slowly rose from the frozen ground, revealing a group of men huddled around the fire. They all leapt up, instantly drawing swords. Will grinned, pulling the pendant out from under his shirt. He instantly recognized Robin, who grinned back at him and strode forward, enveloping his old friend in a hug.

"Will Scarlett. I'd never thought I'd see your face in old England again," he chuckled. Will shrugged, dropping his pack and long axe on the floor. Much waved from the fire, stirring a thick, wonderful smelling stew. Little John came next, nearly crushing Will in his massive arms.

"This, I like." The giant man lumbered away, settling back by the fire once more. Allan simply shook his head, poking at the sputtering flames. An elegant woman stood behind Robin, her thick dark brown hair cascading down her back.

"Hello Marian."

"Will. It's good to see you," she smiled, hugging Will, thankfully more gently than Little John had done.

"Where's Djaq?" Much asked through a mouth full of bread, passing a slice around to everyone. Will's face crumbled, as he stared down at his feet. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder, staring at his old friend's oldest son with true concern.

"Will?" Marian asked, looking equally concerned.

"She died. During childbirth." An awkward, deafening silence filled the camp as Marian gasped, burying her face in Robin's shoulder while all the other men staring down into the orange flames, all clearly shocked by the news.

"Gosh, Will!" Much said, "I'm sorry!" Will gave him a small smile, waving away and apology and went to sit on his old, empty and disturbingly cold bed.

"I was going to have daughter…" he said quietly, to nobody. Before he knew what was happening, tears poured out of Will's eyes as the outlaws surrounded him, each offering as much comfort. Robin allowed Will to lean on his shoulder as Marian stroked his hair. Much paced back and forth in front of them, biting his lip. Little John patted his hand and Allan awkwardly stood, scratching his neck. Sobs wracked his thin, but well muscled body, making him seem very fragile.

"We're all very sorry."

"Yeah, I'm not being funny, we really are. We all liked Djaq," Allan added on to Marian's statement.

"This is do not like," Little John mumbled. Will nodded in agreement. For once, he knew why Little John used the short, heart-felt phrases as his only way of speaking. They were a mouth full but they could say everything at once. Will dried his tears, letting his friends return to what they were doing before his emotional outburst. Only Marian remained at his side, her face twisted with sorrow.

"So, are you here to be Robin Hood again?" Allan asked suddenly, looking up from his feet. Will nodded, "It's what Djaq would've wanted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Chapter 2 is here! Yay!**

**Nottingham Castle**

"GIBOURNE!" The sheriff roared down the hall, slumping back into his chair. The small sing bird in the cages paused their cheerful tunes and then began their warbling again. The tall, handsome man strode into the room. His black eyes looked around the room with caution, waiting for his enemy, Robin Hood to burst from the shadows.

"We have a small problem," The Sheriff said nonchalantly. Guy of Gisbounre rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and staring at the balding man.

"What would that be, my lord?" he asked. The Sheriff chuckled, standing from his chair and heading to one of the multiple wooden cages of birds he kept with him in his bedchamber.

"Prince John does not like the fact that I have not yet captured and killed, the outlaw, Robin Hood. So he is planning on replacing me with Lord Robert of South Hampton," the sheriff explained as he drew one of the small canaries out of its coop.

"What can we do about that sir? We cannot oppose a direct order from Prince John," Guy sighed, watching the tiny bird shriek and squirm in the sheriff's gloved hands.

"That, Sir Guy," the sheriff grinned, "Is where you are wrong. It was not a direct order but more of a threat. Lord Robert is sending his three daughters to visiting Nottingham tomorrow. We must show them hospitality, kindness, and we _must not_ let them get into Hood's hands!" Sir Guy grunted, walking to window, looking down on the guards.

"So…we will send them straight into the forest." Guy started, turning back to look at the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"But my lord. Isn't that exactly what we wish to avoid? Sending them into the forest is like throwing a bone to a pack of rabid wolves and hoping they'll ignore it," Guy explained, leaning on the desk. The sheriff grinned, releasing the bird from his grip, "Poor Guy, you are so naïve."

**Locksley Village**

Robin stood carefully in the shadows, watching Will deliver basket after basket of food and money to the villagers of Locksley without tiring while Much and Allan were already complaining.

"Robin?" He glanced over his shoulder at his wife. Marian smiled sweetly, kneeling down beside him.

"What are you doing?" she asked simply. He nodded towards Will, who had started to help an elderly couple by chopping their firewood. His strokes with the long axe were sharp and violent, instantly splitting the wood. She nodded, putting a slim finger to her lips.

"I'm worried about him, Marian."

"He just lost Djaq," she whispered, "Give him some time. He'll calm down." Robin nodded, remembering the times he'd almost lost Marian, when Guy had stabbed her and when she had almost married Guy to protect her late father, Sir Edward. He shuddered, kissing Marian before revealing himself.

Striding out into the village, Robin was met with cheers and thanks as he approached his men.

"Come lads. We still need to get to Clun and Nettlestone before sundown," he said, beckoning to them. Will took a deep breath and strapped his axe to his back, waving to the people of Locksley as they disappeared over the hill and into the woods.

"Oy! Robin!" Allan said from up ahead as they approached the main road. Robin jogged up to his companion, looking down. A long caravan of rider less horses passed by, their sable bags bulging clamored down the dirt path. A single, elaborately decorated wagon was in the middle of the fray, surrounded by two dozen guards. Robin grinned, pulling his Saracen bow off his back and lodging an arrow in place.

"Marian. Take one of the men with you and make the rest of the deliveries. I believe we just found this week's food supply," he chuckled, aiming the arrow for the nearest, oblivious guard. Marian snorted, turning to Much, who protested but went along anyways. Robin and the other spread out in the trees, watching the procession move along loudly through the thin Sherwood trees. Robin whistled, nodding and they all burst forward, weapons drawn and poised for battle.

"Come now boys, you know the drill. Hand us the money and we won't hurt you…" Allan said cheerfully. Robin smirked, "Do it." Suddenly, all the guards dropped their weapons and ran for the trees, their uniforms flapping in their wake.

"Isabella!" a female voice called from inside the wagon, "Where in the name of god have all the guards gone?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't know!" another girl replied. Will rolled his eyes, leaning on the axe that came up to his shoulder, waiting for something.

"Ladies…" Robin smiled, turning his charm on. The door the carriage flew open, and three young women climbed out, each having an equally annoyed look on their faces. Allan A. Dale grinned cheerfully.

"Isabella," the one in the middle started, "We're surrounded by men…"

"Charlotte. It seems we are…" she said, clearly bored.

"What the heck," the third one spat out. The other two laughed, pulling swords from behind their backs. The little one revealed an angry looking dagger, twirling it expertly in her hand. Allan strode forward confidentially, putting on a cocky grin.

"Girls, please there's no need for—" the girl named Charlotte's fist flew out, cracking Allan in the nose. He groaned, clasping his hands to his face. Blood trickled through his fingers as the girls smirked.

"Bloody hell! I'm not joking that really hurt!" he whined, his voice muffled.

"Who's next?" Isabella dared, looking at them all fiercely.

**Disclaimer: Ta-da! Come on and R&R and tell me watch you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC. I'm not sure who owns the rights but they are very lucky. So, I decided to add a small twist to the story just to keep things interesting. Keep reading if you wanna know what it is…**

Robin widened his eyes, pulling the bowstring taunt. The girl named Charlotte glared at all of them, her hands gripping the sword angrily.

"Way to go Allan," Much whispered.

"Okay," Isabella said slowly, "You're going to let us pass, or risk ending up like the oaf!" Allan frowned, rubbing his nose.

"I'm not an oaf," he mumbled, standing next to Robin.

"I'm sorry girls, but that's not how is works…" Robin said, shaking his head at Allan. Marian's eyes widen, glancing at Robin over her bow. He glanced back at her. The three girls waited, their swords glinting in the sunlight.

"Robin let them go…" she whispered. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes as Isabella shifted her sword from one hand to another.

"Who are you?" he shouts. Charlotte rolled her eyes, leaning on the hilt of her sword.

"Charlotte. These are my sisters, Isabella, and Evangeline of North Hampton," the tallest replied, "Who are you?" He chuckled.

"I am Robin Hood." All the men plus Marian echoed the sentence around him. Charlotte's eye widened, looking around. Back in North Hampton, there had been rumors that the Lord of Locksley had returned from the Holy Land and refused to punish some of his own people so the Sheriff took away his land. Will guessed the smallest girl; looking to be about thirteen and the other two were fifteen and seventeen.

"Really? Robin Hood?" Evangeline asked, skepticism easily detectable in her voice.

"Yes." She snorted, sharing an amused look with her sisters. They all laughed together.

"I thought you stole from the rich and gave to the poor…" Isabella said. Robin nodded, a smile appearing on his face. These silly questions were clearly amusing to him. The air was now stale with all their breath, coming out in white clouds.

"Then where have you been all this time? Or is it only in Nottingham and Locksley where you're concerned?" Charlotte sneered. Robin frowned, lowering his bow.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Marian got closer to him, keeping her bow taunt and ready for action.

"Oh you didn't know?" Evangeline asked, her voice sounding like she talked with a child.

"You will show my Master some respect!" Much snapped, stepping forward bravely. Charlotte pointed her sword at his jugular.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she hissed. Much swallowed tensely, backing away to stand with the others.

"The legendary Robin Hood doesn't know about the rest of England," Isabella snarled, her face twisted in rage.

"What about the rest of England?" Marian inquired carefully.

"While the mouths here in Nottingham Province are being filled, the people out there to the north are starving and dying. And there's nothing we can do about it because of your _stinking Sheriff!_" Evangeline practically yelled. Isabella and Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"And you lot think we work with the sheriff?" Robin asked incredulously. They shrugged, "I don't see you starving. Even skin and bones over there looks well fed." Isabella gestures to Will. He frowned, studying them more carefully. They were telling the truth. All their dresses didn't fit them but more hung from their limbs. Their cheeks were sharp underneath their skin and the bones from their shoulders and wrists were easily seen, penetrating out of their tanned skin. But they were lean with muscle that made up for some of the lack of size. Though the two older girls were almost as tall as the tallest grown women he knew, they were both like saplings, likely to snap if Little John hugged them

"Then let us help you. We can feed you," Robin offered. Charlotte shook her head while the others nodded.

"I do not wish to eat if my people go hungry!" Charlotte said. The two other girls stared at her with wide mouths and eyes. Robin was impressed at this young girl protecting her people, even against her own sisters.

"But are you not nobles? Can you not feed your people?" Marian accused.

"Well we used to but since the bloody sheriff heard he was going to lose his job to our father, he began cutting off the food supplies for the town. So any food we had has to the people."

"What?"

"He cut off our food supply," Evangeline repeated. Robin shook his head, waving her away. The sheriff was going to lose his job. Lord Robert of North Hampton was going to be the new sheriff. He was a just man. Robin had met him a many years ago when he was just a boy with his father, visiting the provinces around Locksley.

"The sheriff losing his job is a good thing, right?" Much asked. Will, Little John, Allan, and Marian all nodded. Robin looked up sharply as the sound of approaching hooves drew his attention. He and his men backed into the trees, hoping the girls would not give away their position. Joining together his, the three girls knocked over the carriage, pushing a large rock in place of where the wheel would have gone over. Over the hill rode Sir Guy of Gisbourne, in his black leather suit as always, riding a black stallion.

"My ladies," he nodded to them, gesturing to the guards to circle up the horses that had wandered.

"Sir. All the horses are here and accounted for," a guard said, saluting. Guy nodded, descending from his horse and approaching the carriage.

"What happened to all your guards?" he asks, looking over his shoulder to regard them with suspicion. Charlotte was the first to speak up.

"They ran away. The carriage tipped and they all ran with their tails between their legs!" she said. He sighed.

"It's time to go. Guards, put the carriage right and we'll go to Nottingham," he instructed. The guards approached the wagon, struggling to put the carriage right again.

"Robin!" Will whispered, "We can't let them go. We could learn more about the Sheriff's plan!" Robin nodded, crawling forward on his stomach, standing behind a tree.

"Gisbourne!" he roared. The guards stopped their work, letting the carriage crash to the ground again. Guy started, drawing his sword as he spun in circles

"Hood!" he shouted, "Show your self!" Robin stepped out into the open.

"We can't let you take these girls. We're not done talking!" he said, pointing the arrow at Guy's chest. As the bowstring snapped, Guy dove out of the way, grabbing Evangeline and holding her in front of him.

"Kill her Hood! Go ahead and do it!" Evangeline cried out, struggling in Gisbourne's grip. Biting his lip, Robin fired an arrow at one of the guards. Getting the same idea, two more guards grabbed Isabella. Both girls struggled, clawing and kicking the men. As three more guards walk towards Charlotte, she swung out the sword, cutting one of them down. Her fist connected with a second guard's face, knocking him down. Evangeline screamed as Guy pressed a dagger into her throat.

"No!" Isabella and Charlotte both screamed together as the dagger was pushed closer to her windpipe, drawing a thin line of blood. Robin released an arrow, penetrating Guy's shoulder. He grunted, dropping the dagger but keeping his grip on Evangeline.

"One more arrow, Robin… and the girl dies!" he threatened, pulling out his sword. Evangeline kicked the dagger into the leaves. She spun around, elbowing Guy in the gut and then kneeing him in the groin. He groaned, smacking her temple with the hilt of his sword. Silently, she fell to the ground, blood dripping from her neck and temple. He grinned, heaving her over his shoulder and mounting his horse.

"Evangeline!" Isabella cried out, reaching for her fleeting sister. The guards holding Isabella yanked her hair back, dragging her towards their horses.

"Let her go!" Marian yelled, shooting an arrow.

"You heard Sir Guy! Another arrow, outlaws, and we kill the girl!" a guard called, pressing his own dagger to Isabella's neck. She shrieked, feeling the metal press into her soft neck. Charlotte growled, running forward, after taking own her guards.

Will watched with wide eyes as the guard holding the dagger turned on Charlotte, stabbing her. She groaned, falling to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. With a sharp kick to the head, Charlotte lay on the ground, barely breathing as the rest of the guards took off with screaming Isabella and the other horses from the caravan.

"Get help!" Robin yelled as they all rushed towards the injured girl.

**Note: Okay now it's over. But what will happen to Evangeline and Isabella? Will the sheriff imprison them or will he kill them or maybe let them live? And what of Charlotte? Will she live or die? All these questions will be answered if I get at least five reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay, so even though I wanted five reviews but I want to keep posting. I can honestly say, my feelings are hurt cause I've gotten no reviews but I will keep posting until I feel this story is over! Okay so Isabella, Charlotte, and Evangeline, I do own. I made these characters up and they have nothing to due with Robin Hood BBC the original series.**

The outlaws gathered around the body of the girl. Much was breathing heavily, running his fingers over his face and pacing across the dead leaves.

"Is she okay? I mean, is the wound fatal? What are we going to do? We could be accused of—"

"Shut up!" they all yelled. He stumbled backwards, settling on a fallen tree, a scowl on his face.

"We need to get her back to camp," Will affirmed. Robin nodded, gesturing for Little John. He nodded, tossing his staff to Allan. As he bent and lifted the child off the ground, his arms were met with almost no resistance, as if he lifted a feather. She moaned, rolling her head so that her forehead touched his chest. He nodded and they jogged quickly back to their camp. As they approached the hidden door, Will pulled the extra rope and let the others in, before removing the top off his axe and hacking away at the ice freezing the lever in place.

"We need a physician," Robin sighed. Since Djaq was gone, they relied on the people from the villages. But the closest physicians from Nottingham and Locksley were both gone. Gisbourne killed the Nottingham physician when Marian was stabbed. When a messenger, Henry, came to tell where King Richard the Lion Heart was landing when he returned from the Holy Land, he was stung by a bee. Matilda, the woman who brought Robin, and most of the people in Locksley into this world was no longer in reachable distance sine she had to leave because she was charged with witchcraft after trying to silence Henry and save the King's life.

"It's too late for that!" Marian said, gesturing to the blood slowly pulsing out of the wound. "She'll die before we get anyone here!"

"This, I do not like!" Little John grumbled, as he stood in the kitchen. Much groaned, smacking his forehead, "Stop saying that!" The two men started glaring at each other. Marian rolled her eyes. Men didn't know how to do anything.

"I can do it." They all looked up at Will, who came into the camp, his ears looking similar to tomatoes. His front was covered in ice chips.

"But, Will, you're a carpenter not a physician…" Allan said. Will shrugged, stepping into the camp, closing the door.

"Yeah, I know that but Djaq taught me some tricks while we were in the Holy Land," he explained. Robin nodded, stepping aside to let the tall, gangly man enter and study the dying girl.

"I need a clean needle and bandages," he stated. With a huge amount of searching, the items were presented when Will noticed a problem.

"Marian—" he gestured for her to come closer. As he whispered in her ear, she nodded.

"Okay, all of you, get out!" she snapped, waving her hands in shooing motions. Robin and the other frowned. They backed away from the sleeping area and Marian hoisted up some blankets, blocking everyone's view. Much and Allan exchanged confused glances as Little John began pacing back and forth, possibly putting a hole in the floor.

A few minute later, Marian emerged, the girl's dress bundled in her arms and nodded to Will. He nodded in return, stepping into the sleep area, glancing at the girl. Her breaths now came out in shallow gasps, her forehead and brown locks drenched in sweat. Marian had changed Charlotte into a loose shirt and her old pair of pants that no longer fit her, back from when she was a young girl. Slowly, lifting the hem of her shirt, Will looked at the wound. An ugly gash cut across most of her abdomen. It had seemed like the guard had stabbed her but actually managed to almost slice her in two.

"Hold on, Charlotte," he whispered, using gentle fingers to push the skin together.

"Much!" The capped man darted in instantly, brandishing his cooking spoon and pot lid as a sword and shield. Will chuckled, "I need some clean, hot water. Quickly." Much nodded, running back into the kitchen. After a few moments of crashing and cursing, Much returned, dripping, but with a full pot of water. Will raised a questioning eyebrow. Much waved him away, scrambling back into his kitchen.

Slowly, dipping a rag into the steaming water, Will mopped away the blood, cleaning the wound before he bound it.

"How's it going?" Robin asked, walking towards Will. He shrugged, pulling the needle tight on the last stitch. Robin sighs, settling on the bunk next to Will, watching the girl's face carefully.

"We need the information she knows about the Sheriff and Lord Robert," Robin stated. Will nodded, again, cutting the string and beginning to bind the wound.

"Will. We're all truly sorry about Djaq. She was a great—"

"Stop," he cut off Robin, "I appreciate it but I don't want to hear it." Robin nodded and clapped Will on the back, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze before exiting. He sighed, resting his forehead on his hands, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. Everything that had even the slightest mention of Djaq sent his mind reeling with sorrow, clouding his judgment. It was also the reason he had decided to return to England. If he could be where he first met her, Will somehow felt closer to the love he had lost.

"Who is she?" a soft voice croaked. Will looked up sharply into the hazel eyes of his young charge.

"What?"

"Djaq," she stated. Will felt his heart drop a million miles, the world zoning in on just the one word. That word brought back a world of hurt and pain. Djaq's round face came into his inner eyes, her bright brown eyes shining as she laughed on their Kalilah Dinah night back in the barn before they went to the Holy Land to save King Richard. The night she had pronounced her eternal love for him.

"No one…" he muttered, wrapping the last bandage around her and tying it tightly. She winced, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Okay." Will looked at her, startled. No one had ever dropped a subject that easily. She seemed to read his mind as she glanced at him, smiling.

"I just figured," she explained, "You'll talk when you want to talk. No need in pushing harder into sensitive ground." He smiled. Marian walked in slowly, smiling at Charlotte.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired politely. Charlotte snorted, gesturing to her midsection.

"How well does one feel after being stabbed?" she joked. Marian laughed. Will chuckled, washing his hands, and leaving the two girls to talk. Charlotte watched Will leave and then turned her eyes back to Marian.

"Who's Djaq?" she asked instantly. Marian's face grew still, regarding to girl closely.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard Robin and the man talking about her. Who is she?" Charlotte pushed her question farther. Marian sighed, sitting next to her.

"She was Will's wife." Charlotte's eye widened. "She died of childbirth." She gasped, looking over her shoulder at Will, who was fiddling with a piece of wood, letting the wood shavings fall heedlessly to the ground. Much frowned at him, trying to kick them out the door.

"That's so sad…" she whispered. Marian nodded. Charlotte lifted her head, staring at Marian.

"You're wearing a ring…"

"Yes. I am married."

"To Robin." Marian smiled, twisting the ring around her finger. Charlotte smirked, playing with her own fingers.

"Did he tell you?" she asked. Charlotte shook her head. Marian frowned.

"How did you know?" Charlotte just smiled, looking back at the main chamber of the camp; watching Robin walk in and seeing his eyes instantly find Marian. His entire persona seemed to light up as soon as he saw her there. Charlotte smiled. There were only two other people she knew that could do that, be happy and live a lifetime in just one look. Her parents. She feared she might never be able to see them again.

**Nottingham Castle**

Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham paced back and forth restlessly, the eyes of all the lords and ladies resting on him. He was at his nobles dinner. The festivities had yet to begin, since Gisbourne was not here yet, neither were the three daughter of Lord Robert, who decided not to come since his position would be represented by his daughters. Sheriff waved to the servants and decided to start the party without Gistbourne and the girls.

As people finally started drinking and laughing, Gisbourne walked in, his face pale from the cold.

"Ah! Gisbourne! Where are our lovely friends that were supposed to arrive today?" the Sheriff asked. Gisbourne sighed, sliding into the empty chair next to him.

"We had some complications. Everything according to plan," he whispered. The sheriff grinned, drumming his fingers on the table as a young servant girl deposited a crisp quail on his plate. He instantly waved her away, ripping the legs and wings off the tiny bird.

"Perfect. Now, where are the girls? Griselda, Celestin, and Patricia?"

"Isabella, Evangeline, and Charlotte?"

"Blah di blah di da, where are they?" the sheriff asked dismissively, taking great gulps from his wine glass. Gisbourne sighed again, whispering into the Sheriff's ear. He roared, jumping up from the table, sending the mangled quail flying.

"You incompetent fool!" he snarled. The nobles stared up with wide eyes at the scene. Quickly, noticing the audience, the Sheriff grinned and walked out of the hall, instructing his steward to keep the feast going. Gisbourne followed the sheriff slowly up to his chamber, waiting for hi punishment for losing one of the girls to Hood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: YAY I got one review for my story! It makes me feel specials, so all over you out there reading my fanfic, follow Bookworm41's example and review please! Okay from now on, all chapters will be each character having a journey to discover who they are and pass something from the past. First up, Marian! **

**Nottingham Castle **

"How did this happen?" the sheriff snarled, spinning to face Gisbourne as soon as they returned to his rooms, leaving the counsel of nobles to their feast alone.

"Robin Hood reached the wagon before us," he explained. The sheriff cursed, flinging wooden stamps and blood-red candles off his desk. Gisbourne flinched as one of the candles hit him in the head. Sheriff growled, stalking to his door.

"Guards! Escort Lady Isabella and Evangeline to my chambers, now!" he snarled. The two young guards nodded and then fled from the little man's wrath. Gisbourne sighed, settling into a chair in a corner. After a few minutes of silence while the two men listened to the small birds within the chamber chirp, the guards returned. The young girls presented themselves regally. They bowed and then waited, eyed hooded with emotionless expressions.

"Ladies. There are three of you? A clue: no. There are only two of you. So I would like for one of you to explain just in the blazes happened!" he said angrily. Isabella, the eldest, with brown curling hair going to her waist stepped forward, tucking each hand in the sleeve of the opposite arm. He grinned, revealing the bejeweled tooth snug in his gums.

"Fine, Madame. How are your quarters?" he asked with contempt dripping from his words. She smirked, shrugged,

"It would be better if there weren't buffoons posted at the door…" she sighed, glaring at the guards behind her. He smiled and stepped back to his desk, clapping his hands together.

"Well, we only do so for your protection," he said. The two girl snorted. Sheriff chuckled, gesturing for the guards to take them back to their rooms.

"My Lord, we must get the third girl back. If we do not have all three, we have no ransoms. Lord Robert has armies much larger than our and could easily mount an attack on Nottingham to retrieve his daughter," Gisbourne announced. Sheriff nodded, sitting at his desk and scribbling something down on paper.

"Take this to the captain of the guard."

"Why?" Gisbourne grasped the paper hesitantly. The Sheriff of Nottingham sighed, staring up at the incompetent man.

"So if any men see Lord Robert approaching, they tell me and _you_ do something about it!" he roared. Gisbourne nodded and strode out of the room.

"I need a vacation," Vaisey muttered, rubbing his temples.

**Sherwood Forest**

The Gang sat talking around the night fire, talking quietly. Charlotte lay dozing in a cot. It had been two weeks since she had first arrived in Sherwood Forest and the wound on her hip was almost completely healed.

"Where are you going?" Much asked as Charlotte climbed out of the cot, slowly walking to the door of the camp. She smiled, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders. She was simply going for a walk to clear her head. Robin nodded and Charlotte stepped out of the warmth and into the bitter cold. The trees stood tall and motionless, their brown trucks covered in ice. She breathed deeply, watching her breaths come out in white clouds.

"Charlotte?" Marian's voice called her mind back to reality. She looked behind her, spotting Marian weaving through the trees.

"Hello, my lady," she said. Marian smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, call me Marian. I left my title long ago. Since we are friends now, there is no need for such formalities," she said, walking past her, farther into the woods.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. Marian shrugged, pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Thinking." Charlotte nodded. The forest was a wonderful place. Ones thoughts could wander and the trees would hide your secrets where no one could ever find them.

Charlotte continued her inquiry, "What do you think about?" Marian shrugged, the lightness gone from her face, replaced by a heavy sadness. Charlotte looked ahead, watching the trees line their path. Soon, they were passing by a small stream that had not yet frozen with the past winter storm. The two women sat on a large boulder, their boot-clad feet dangling over the running water.

"Marian. Do you have any family?" Charlotte asked, staring at the winter wonderland before them. Marian laughed drily before replying.

"I did. But my mother died when I was young. I am an only child," she said.

"What of your father? Where is he now?" she asked. Marian swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes began to sting with tears as memories she had pushed away float back to the surface.

"Dead," she choked. Charlotte bit her lip, knowing she had asked too many questions.

"I'm sorry. My parents always say that I ask too many questions," she explains, patting Marian's arm awkwardly. Marian chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"It's fine really. My father died two years ago after being imprisoned by the Sheriff. The Sheriff had a charter that stated the Black Knight's alliance to Prince John. Robin needed the charter as proof of the Sheriff's treason against the King. My father, Sir Edward, tried to steal the charter for him and wound up being killed by a guard." Marian had tears streaming down her face by now, each leaving a small indent in the snow below.

"Your father died a hero…" Charlotte whispered. Marian laughed and nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, I guess he did. Saving the king by getting himself killed," she said, bitter anger in her voice. Charlotte sighed, turning to face the older woman.

"I had a brother." Marian blinked slowly, "I thought you only had sisters."

"No. We had an older brother. He went away to the Holy Land. Never came back. We got news that he was dead. I blamed myself for so long, thinking that I hadn't tried hard enough to keep him home. If I had stopped him, maybe he would be here now. Maybe even fighting with Robin Hood. He believed in justice and freedom as well," she said. Marian smiled, playing the ring on her finger.

"Yes. Robin is a good man. He was with my father when he died when I couldn't be." Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Did you know that I told my father I hated him? That was the last thing I said to him before he died. He had refused to help Robin and I was angry and foolish and my anger just spilled out," she sobbed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Do you blame yourself for his death?" Charlotte asked hesitantly. Marian gasped, trying to catch her breath but nodded.

"No!" Charlotte scolded softly, wrapping her thin arms around Marian. "Don't ever think that! It's not your fault. It's never your fault. Don't think that. You're father died because he decided that you were more important than his honor or pride. He didn't die in vain and it was _not _your fault!" Marian looked up slowly, her face faintly red in the dim moonlight. Charlotte smiled, squeezing her shoulders.

"Do you really think so? Sometimes, I just feel like if I hadn't angered Gisbourne or the Sheriff, he might have been alive now if I wasn't involved with Robin." Charlotte frowned.

"Robin loves you! It was not his fault that any of this happened! The Sheriff is evil! Pure evil! Will told me of the treason he has committed and how he killed his father and Roy, a member from the gang." Marian nodded, remembering the two men that had died for justice. Charlotte sighed, hoping off the room, turning to walk back to camp.

"if it makes you feel any better, your father and Robin both love you very much. They'll always be with you even if you can't see them. Things in the past cannot be changed. But think about it, if your father was still here, would you be able to live your own life? Fight for the people of England if your father was here? Everyone has to write his or her own story. But until now, your father has been writing your story. But you have to start writing your own journey. My brother, Anthony told me this the night before he left," she said, walking away, leaving Marian to think alone in the cold.

Marian stared out into the darkness, slipping off the rock.

"Marian?" Robin stepped out of the shadows. She gasped, staring down at her hands, blushing heavily. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, replacing Charlotte. She leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"Do you really feel that way?" he whispered. Marian shrugged.

"I was thinking about what Charlotte said. Maybe she was right, I do need to learn how to control my own life and by blaming myself, I gave him the reins," she muttered. Robin smiled, kissing her. They embraced and then walked arm and arm back to the camp, finally free from mental burdens from the past.


End file.
